L96A1
The L96A1 is a bolt-action sniper rifle created by the British company Accuracy International and fielded by British and German forces. The L96A1 is British designation of the standard AW rifle. The AW rifle has derivatives which can fire the 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Winchester Magnum and .338 Lapua cartridges. In the Battlefield series, it fires the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is featured in[[ Battlefield Play4Free| Battlefield Play4Free]], Battlefield 2, and Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 The L96A1 is a 2nd-tier unlock for the Sniper Kit. The M95 is required for this unlock, but players can buy the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion pack to make unlocking it easier. It is also the default weapon for the EU's snipers. It is very comparable to the USMC's M24 in terms of fire rate, damage output, and accuracy. Accuracy and power is slightly better on the L96A1, but the M24 has a faster bolt-cycle rate and is faster to ready it. Despite this, many players prefer the L96A1 over the M24 because of its unique scope. The scope is very similar to the M24, but it has even slimmer lines, which is ideal for long range shooting. Gallery L96A1 BF2.jpg|The L96A1 in Battlefield 2 L96A1 S BF2.jpg|The L96A1's scope USMC Sniper L96A1.png|The L96A1 euro_l96a1_a.gif|3D render of the L96. BF2 L96A1 2D.png|Side view of the L96A1. Battlefield Play4Free This L96A1 is a purchasable weapon in Battlefield Play4Free. It features large magazine, medium damage, fast reload and high rate of fire. It is unlocked at level 24. L96A1Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=72295 BFP4FL96A1.png|The L96A1 P4FL96A1BOLTCYCLING.png|Cycling the bolt P4FL96A1Reload.png|Reloading the L96A1 P4FL96A13P.png|L96A1 in Third person, showing the left side of the gun P4FL96A13P1.png|L96A1 in Third person, showing the gun in right side. P4FL96A1VIEW.png|The L96A1 in customization store. L96A1 Render.png|Render of the L96A1 Battlefield 3 The L96A1 is a sniper rifle in Battlefield 3 along with 9 other weapons available in the Back to Karkand expansion and made its first appearance in the "Strike at Karkand Gameplay Trailer." It has a faster reload but cycling the bolt is slower than with the SV98. The L96A1 in BF3 appears to be more "modern" than the variant seen in BF2 due to the shape of its barrel. The L96A1 rounds travel faster in the air and thus, the bullets drop less at longer ranges, giving it a somewhat similar bullet drop pattern to that of the M98B. It is unlocked after completing the Assignment Creeping Death. To complete the assignment, you need to get: *50 headshots *50 spot assists *5 knife takedowns. It is also worth noting that the L96 was the only bolt-action sniper that could mount a Flash Suppressor (The Flash Suppressor is no longer an option as of the March 27th Patch for the PS3 or Xbox 360) When the Flash Suppressor was equipped onto the L96, the accuracy of the weapon, aimed or otherwise, was not affected at all, whereas on other weapons the Flash Suppressor did decrease accuracy. (Please note that after the 3/27/12 patch, the Flash Suppressor no longer reduces Aimed Accuracy on any weapon) As of the recent large update, the L96 has had its damage changed and has a new chest multiplier of 1.25. This means that within its 80 damage range it will kill in one shot to the chest. It also means that in hardcore game modes, it will be able to kill in one shot to the chest at any range. Before the 4th June 2012 patch, the point of aim on the L96 was vertically offset (with the possible exception of some rifle scopes), due to a bug. This caused shots to be fired from a point above the center of the sight the player was using, throwing off one's aim. Now the iron sights should be properly aligned. Battlefield Premium members can equip the Airman Camo for the L96, though it is entirely optional and the differences are asthetic only. The L96 is now the 3rd best bolt action rifle in Battlefield 3 in terms of bullet velocity. It is beat by the Jng-90, and the M98B. Gallery Screen shot 2011-11-19 at 7.16.45 PM.png|The L96 in its sprinting animation. L96A1.png|The L96 in the Gulf of Oman trailer BF3 L96A1.jpg|L96 BF3 L96 Iron Sights.jpg|L96 iron sights before June 4th patch. BF3 L96 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the L96 BF3 L96 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the L96 Videos Video:Battlefield L96A1Wiki Video|Overview of the L96A1 in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield 3 - L96 Sound|Sound of the L96A1 in Battlefield 3 External links *L96A1 on Wikipedia *L96A1 on Modern Firearms References ru:L96A1 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles